


best laid plans

by Birdschach



Series: Kinktober 2016 [19]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kinktober 2016, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: "Actually, you won't be...serving me. I have hired you on behalf of our prince, Chrom. Most of the people he associates with have already gotten tied down, so I thought introducing him to a new young lady might, well...inspire him."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 19, Prostitution! IDK this might be a train wreck. I mean, Kinktober fic that isn't smut? I don't know.

Olivia shifts nervously from foot to foot. Almost any other time, these shifts would lead to a dance off unsurpassed skill, but tonight it was simply a way to ease some of the agitation she felt. She had finally been hired. It had taken an unusually long time, especially for a dancer of her beauty, but the high price was no doubt a factor. She now stood in the receiving room of a castle, awaiting the arrival of her purchaser. 

If her memory serves, the castle is in Ylisstol, capitol of Ylisse. The pink-haired dancer finds herself hoping the people here don't have as many confusing y's and l's in their names! Finally the door to the room opens. Olivia clasps her hands behind her back, trying to stand as straight and tall as possible. As she perfects her stance, in strides a tall, brown haired man, looking rather gallant in his armor. 

_Ah! Some sort of royal knight? Well, if it had to be someone..._ Olivia finds herself thinking, as she sizes up the man. Even in what should be the safety of his castle, the knight's eyes flit around the room, as if trying to pinpoint unseen threats. 

"Ah, I'm glad you're as radiant as was promised," he says, finally breaking the silence as he approaches her. 

"Thank you, sir," Olivia says, curtseying slightly. "I'm pleased to be of service to one as handsome as you!" she adds, before she can stop herself. She curses herself in her mind, praying he will take it as a compliment rather than her overstepping her bounds. 

The man blushes, seemingly flustered by her words. He clears his throat, before saying "Actually, you won't be...serving me. I have hired you on behalf of our prince, Chrom. Most of the people he associates with have already gotten tied down, so I thought introducing him to a new young lady might, well...inspire him."

"Don't try to take all the credit, Fredrick!" a blonde woman says, revealing the knight's name as she bounces into the room. "Oh wow, you're so pretty!" she says, as she notices Olivia. The dancer feels her cheeks turning red at the compliment, and quickly looks away. 

"Thank you, milady..." Olivia says, waiting for the young woman to give her name. 

"This is Lissa, sister to Chrom, a princess of Ylisse," Fredrick explains, "And I am Sir Frederick, a knight in service of their family."

"You forgot to mention one thing, Fredrick!" Lissa chimed in, "You happened to marry this lovely princess!"

At her teasing, Frederick began to blush slightly. "I hardly think that information is relevant, considering her station."

"Aw, Frederick, don't be rude!" Lissa says, noticing a brief flash of discomfort on Olivia's face at Fredrick's words, "After all, she's going on a date with Chrom!"

"Yes, well, I'm still not entirely convinced this is the best way to find milord a date. Perhaps if we-" Frederick begins, ever the wary knight. 

"Frederick! Come on, she's already here. What's the worst that could happen?" Lissa asks. 

"For one? She could be an assassin, sent by enemies of Ylisse under false pretenses. Her line of work is hardly savory to begin with," the knight says. 

"But we're at peace! What enemies would try and send an assassin? Hey, pretty lady, you're not an assassin, are you?" Lissa asks, turning to Olivia. 

"N-no! I'm just a...um, well..." Olivia says, suddenly thrust into the center of things. "I mean, I want to be a dancer but...I don't have the money for a theatre of anything. I thought I would...try and make some like this but this is my first job."

"Well, it should be easy for you," Frederick says, "All you need to do is get Chrom just excited enough to seek a wife for himself. Even Emmeryn has settled down, though I'd rather not open up that reeking box."

"Frederick! Emm and Phila are so cute together!" Lissa says, pouting at her husband. 

"I meant no disrespect mil- Lissa, but it means we do not have a direct lineage. Chrom is next in line, so he at least needs to think about settling down," Frederick explains.

"Um. So you want me to go on a date? With a prince? And then after to...?" Olivia asks, leaving the implied ending of her services hanging in the air. 

"Gods, no! While we're paying the extra price for your...purity, shall we say, I have no intention of that being used. It is a date, and nothing more," Frederick says firmly.

"Oh! W-well, I can manage that. I...thank you for choosing me?" Olivia says, somehow turning her thanks into a question. The pink-haired beauty can't help but feel relieved, though. The payment she would receive for tonight was sizable, but it seemed she would retain her virginity, at least for one more job. 

The dancer is desperate. She had lost the performing troupe she worked with during their travels, and found dancing alone wasn't enough to earn more than a meal or two as she travelled. She dreams of opening her own theatre, where she and others can someday perform, but for now she has to rely on shadier means of income. Selling her own body was a desperate last straw, one that the shy Olivia found incredibly difficult. Yet here she stands. 

As far as a first job went, it seems simple. Part of her is even excited! She would get to meet a prince, to date him for a night! She wonders if she will feel like a princess, if the prince is a hero-king in the making, like the stories her fellow performers often told. 

"You and me will wait right here, uh...wait, what is your name?" Lissa asks, realizing the woman hasn't introduced herself. 

"Oh! Olivia," the dancer answers. "Pleased to meet you!"

"Olivia! That names as pretty as you are! Anyway, we'll wait here, and Frederick will go get Chrom!" Lissa says, shooing Frederick towards the entrance. 

Grumbling something about leaving his wife with the likes of Olivia, Frederick leaves, just as on edge on his way out as he was on his way in. Olivia can't help but feel relieved as the imposing man exits the room. He seemed to not like her very much at all. 

Noticing Olivia's discomfort, Lissa speaks; "Don't worry, Frederick always starts out like that! Really he's a big teddy bear once he warms up to you! Though...well, I don't know if he wants you around long enough for that to happen."

"Th-that's okay, I mean...I'm not a princess or anything. If I can help out somehow I will, especially since you're paying me so well, but I know this won't be anything lasting," Olivia says, and is unsurprised by how much she envies this life. It would be great, she thinks, to even be a servant in a place like this. To not have to...to consider...selling themselves. 

"Tsk! Come on, Olivia! Don't you have more gumption than that?" Lissa says. 

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Olivia asks, confusion plain on her face. 

"Make Chrom love you, of course! I'd love another older sister! Frederick talks big, but I bet if Chrom likes you, he'll back down!" Lissa explains.

"What? Win over...a prince? I don't think I could do that," Olivia says self-deprecatingly, shaking her head. "All I can do is dance, I'm nobody besides that."

"Don't think of Chrom like some stuffy prince! You'll be in for a surprise when you see him. Just be yourself, Olivia. I already think I'd enjoy a big sister like you, so I bet you'll be fine!" Lissa encourages, but she pipes down as she hears the doors opening. 

"-visiting princess from...ah, some province overseas," Frederick says, entering the room once more. 

"And she wanted to see me? Well, thank you for fetching me, Frederick, but I think Emmeryn or Lissa are better suited to diplomacy than..." Chrom starts, as he steps into the room. When his eyes fall upon the beauty standing at the other end of the room, he falls silent. 

"Chrom, this is Olivia! She's so eager to meet you!" Lissa calls, as an introduction. Already, she sees Olivia as a friend, a sort of innocence that makes the princess loved by all. 

"I'm...pleased to meet you...um, your majesty..." Olivia says, trying to stand as straight as possible.

The prince chuckles at the use of such an extreme honorific. "Please, Olivia, just call me Chrom. I'm no king, that's for sure."

"Oh! Um...it's nice to meet you, Chrom," she says, some of her timidity melting in the face of his casual nature. Olivia found herself staring at the prince, admiring his good looks alongside his physique. For a moment, she caught herself wondering what a night in bed with him _would_ be like, and immediately she felt her cheeks flush. 

"I have had a dinner prepared for the two of you, and thought you might enjoy dining together," Frederick interjects, rescuing Olivia from her increasingly uncomfortable thoughts. With the nature of her position, wondering about such things was natural, but still. 

The two followed Frederick to the dining room, Olivia noticing that Chrom, too, seems somewhat shy as they walk. It surprises her, that a prince would be so timid around her. She was nobody! Even if she was pretending to be some sort of foreign noble, that shouldn't make Chrom shy. She had no way of knowing that it was her beauty causing the prince to become so reserved.

~X~

"Oh, you want to be a dancer? I'd love it if you could show me some of your moves sometime!" Chrom says, slowly coming out of his shell as the dinner continues. He finds himself relaxing easily around the beauty, though he can't help but notice she seems slightly on edge. Eventually, he notices that this gets worse whenever Frederick comes near, and that the knight seems to be hovering nearby, never leaving the room. 

"Oh, I...I'm really not that good. And I would never want to make a mistake in front of you..." Olivia says, trying to make an excuse. 

"Yes, milord, it seems prudent to skip that for now. Miss Olivia will surely have to leave soon, to return to her own country. Perhaps some other time?" Frederick says, trying to hint that the night is nearing an end. 

"Oh, no, I can stay later..." Olivia blurts out, not sure of why she is opposing the man who hired her. She does want to stay later, though, she feels as though she and Chrom are starting to get along well. 

"I wouldn't want you traveling this late! I must insist on you staying the night, Olivia. There's plenty of room in the castle, then you can head out in the morning," Chrom says, not noticing Frederick grimace at his words. "Then there's plenty of time for you to dance!"

"Milord, we don't know what Lady Olivia has waiting for her back home, perhaps-" Frederick starts, but Chrom shoots him a withering glance. 

"Frederick, Olivia can speak for herself. I know you have my best interests at heart, but I insist. The roads aren't safe at night, even with the Shepherds' best efforts. Olivia, would you like to stay in the castle tonight?" Chrom asks, placing her in the middle of the conflict. 

Olivia wonders what she should say. Of course she wants to stay! So far, she's having a wonderful time, but...this isn't her place. Frederick made that very clear to her, and he was the one who hired her. But as she struggles with the decision, Lissa enters the dining room. 

"Frederick! There's a fire in the courtyard!" Lissa shouts, and immediately the knight forgets his worries about Chrom and Olivia, and rushes from the room, a strange glint in his eye. 

Chrom moves to rise as well, but Lissa catches his eye and winks at him. Once Frederick is out of the room, she giggles. 

"There, that ought to get him out of your hair!" she says, playfully. "You two have fun!"

"Lissa, you weren't...eavesdropping, were you?" Chrom asks. 

"Awh, come on, big bro, do you even need to ask? I just didn't want him ruining your night!" Lissa says, turning to leave, most likely to intercept Frederick before he could return. 

Suddenly, and for the first time that night, Chrom and Olivia are very much alone. 

"I promise, things...aren't usually as weird around here as tonight," Chrom says. 

Olivia giggles, then responds, "Well, that's a relief. I think I will take you up on that offer...if it still stands, of course!"

"Of course! And would I be lucky enough to get to see you dance?" Chrom asks. 

"Oh. I...um...yes! I can try, anyway!" Olivia says, still apprehensive. Yet part of her was thrilled at how badly he wanted to see her dance. And still more of her was thrilled by the very time they spent together. Olivia felt that she might be falling for the prince, a thought that she knew could only lead to trouble. 

~X~

 _Gods, I've fallen for this girl,_ Chrom thinks, as he watches her graceful steps, her practiced motions, each and every one stirring up feelings within him. The two had moved to Chrom's quarters for her dance. By the end, he's on his feet, then walking towards her. Embracing her. They're so close, so very close, but each holding back. 

Olivia feels that this is wrong. She was paid for this, nothing more than a prostitute, but she felt like they could be more. She doesn't want the taint of the money that changed hands coming up later, and spoiling what they have. As Chrom goes for a kiss, throwing his passion and desire into one motion, Olivia pulls back. 

"I have a confession," she says. "Um...how do I put this? Frederickhiredmetospendtheeveningwithyou."

"What was that, Olivia?" Chrom asks, unable to keep up with how quickly she had spoken. The prince was trying to keep from reeling from her rejection. 

"I said...well. Frederick hired me. To be here tonight. I'm...um...I'm a prostitute. This is my first job, but...but still," Olivia admits. 

"So this was...this was fake?" Chrom asks, feeling like he's been struck down by the dancer's words. Just as he was ready to admit to his budding feelings, she would say something like that? 

"No! Gods, not at all! Chrom I...I think I'm falling for you, but...I just didn't want that to come up later and ruin things," Olivia says. 

In response, Chrom pulls her in for a kiss, once more pouring his passion and desire into that simple act.

~X~

After a very sleepless night, the two awaken, to the sound of Frederick knocking on the door. Ordinarily, Chrom would have a very long talk with the knight, but instead, the prince simply says "Thanks, Frederick. She's incredible, and I want to be wed as soon as possible."

The knight grinds his teeth in frustration. He simply cannot believe his plan to help Chrom settle down could have gone exactly how he hadn't wanted. But, he supposes he should at least be happy for the couple.


End file.
